Talk:Gor
Do we know for certain whether Thot Gor, or any of the Breen, were really male? Or is that just an assumption? (For all I recall that we know, the Breen might have no gender, or five genders, or who knows what!) Josiah Rowe 08:53, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) :You're right. It's probably best to remove the whole gender field from that table. OTOH, he was probably addressed as 'he'. -- Harry 09:17, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) ::For that matter, do we know that Gor is the head of the Breen Confederacy and not just the head of their...military...like General Martok was (while Gowron was still alive)? (I am asking, in part, because I dont know for sure) --Gvsualan 09:29, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) :::Well, I think that since Gor signed the alliance treaty, that would make him the leader (much like how Damar also signed it). Also, I thought I'd note that Thot Gor is replaced by Thot Pran from "Tacking Into the Wind" onwards. Not that there's any good way to tell them apart... -- EtaPiscium 09:48, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) ::That was odd to change the name from Gor to Pran or vice versa when you really couldnt tell the difference anyway.... --Gvsualan 19:07, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) ::::Furthermore, oughtn't this article be placed at Gor? I seem to recall that "Thot" was just a title. -- Steve 17:55, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) :::Damar asked if "Thot" was equivalent to a "Legate", but apparently that's not what it means at all. So it might be a title or part of his name. -- EtaPiscium 18:08, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) Title vs. Name Here's the relevant script: DAMAR (to Thot Gor) Thot -- that's the equivalent of a legate, isn't it? Thot Gor issues some STATIC. DAMAR (to Weyoun) What did he say? WEYOUN He says you need to get your universal translator adjusted. DAMAR I would've -- if I had known we were meeting with the Breen. Damar doesn't seem to be completely ignorant of the Breen, and it sounds more like he is asking for confimation on somethin he read in Breen 101. If Thot was supposed to be part of the character's name, then why would they have written these lines into the episode? -- Harry 23:13, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) :My thot exactly. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel ::That's the most hilarious thing I've read in days. --Malimar 17:56, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Since it seems to be 100% clear that Thot is not supposed to be part of the character's names, I'm going to edit these articles in the near future. Anyone who has serious arguments against this decision, post them here. -- Harry 23:59, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) :Was Pran offically identified as "Thot Pran" as well? If so, having two Breen with the designation of "Thot" indicates that it is either a title, or they (Pran and Gor) are related and share "Thot" as a common family name. So I'm in agreement with it being a title. --Gvsualan 00:15, 14 Jan 2005 (CET) Actor's Name? Does anyone know who the actor was inside the Breen outfit, or is he something like Top Gear's The Stig? zsingaya 15:14, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Probably just a stunt person. There must have been hundreds of uncredited people on DS9. Tough Little Ship 15:17, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Background Information "Costume designer Robert Blackman said in an interview that the design of the Breen helmet was an homage to the Boushh disguise worn by Princess Leia to infiltrate Jabba the Hutt's palace in Return of the Jedi. The suit Leia used belonged to a race called the Ubese, who are also highly secretive of their homeworld, and are rarely seen outside of their suits." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breen :Which would in the article for the entire Breen race, not just one character. In fact, we already have that there. Thanks anyways. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:19, 8 January 2007 (UTC)